Dimana Minnie?
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Minnie Menghilang?


Judul : Di Mana Minnie?

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : humor

Rating : ?

Warning : YAOI, humor (Don't like don't read)

Summary : Minnie ngilang kyu sibuk nyariin...

hari ini dorm super junior sepi sekali. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di sana. Sungmin lagi di dapur memasak ramen karena Kyu dari tadi merengek-rengek erus minta dibuatkan ramen karna dia lapar. Sedangkan Kyu duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"neh... dah jadi ramennya Kyunnie" . Sungmin menaruh semangkuk ramen dihadapan Kyu. Kyu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"hah... gomawo hyung, aku lapar sekali. Aku makan ya". Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyu mulai lagi asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Pertama tadi dia sedang asyik main PSP tanpa memperdulikan sungmin hingga akhirnya dia lapar dan meminta hyungnya itu membuatkan makanan (Jiah... ingat ma Umin kalo lagi lapar aja). Sekarang setelah ramennya masak Kyu malah asyik lagi ma ramennya, tak diperhatikannya sungmin yang mukanya sudah ditekuk lima belas itu karna diacuhkan Kyu dari tadi.

Kejengkelan sungmin sudah diubun-ubun melihat sang magnae itu tetap asyik dengan ramennya. Dia jengkel karna terus dicuekin sama kyu. Puncak-puncaknya dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghentakkan satu kakinya.

"Kyunnie pabbo". Sentaknya langsung pergi.

Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku hyungnya itu." Kenapa minnie?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ah... biarin aja deh palingan nanti juga balik. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan ritual (?) makannya. Setelah selesai dia makan dia segera mencari minnienya. Di ruang TV gak ada, " kemana Minnie?" terus dicarinya lagi kekamar, gak ada juga. Di toilet tapi gak ada juga. "ah... kemana minnie?" tanya dalam hati. Seketika dia mengkhawatirkan Minnie bunnynya itu. "oh sebaiknya aku telpon saja'. Sebuah ide terbersit dibenaknya, dia pun menelpon Sungmin tapi tante victoria (?) yang menjawabnya. "Ah... minnie kemana seh, kenapa hpnya juga mati" serunya khawatir.

Ah...biarin aja deh, lebih baik aku tunggu dia sampe jam tiga, kalo belum pulang juga aku akan mencarinya. Dan mulailah dia asyik kedalam dunianya lagi, PSP tersayangnya (bini pertama tuh setelah Umin *PSP maksudnya*) . setelah cukup lama dia bermain dia pun melihat jam. "hah... sudah jam empat?" serunya dengan mata melotot. "Wah berarti ssudah lima jam aku main, tapi kok minnie belum pulang-pulang ya" tanyanya lagi dalam hati ( author : mau aku jawab Kyu? *Kyu : gak perlu, aku dah tau kok minnie dimana* Author : mank dimana? *Kyu : hehehe... gak tau (sambil nyengir)* Author : gubrakkk * jato' ceritanya denger omongan Kyu*).

Dia pun mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar mencari minnienya. Dia ketaman, karna biasanya kalo Sungmin lagi kesel pasti ketaman. Tapi setelah tiga jam dia muter-muter taman tapi gak ketemu juga. Dia mencoba menghubunginya lagi tapi tetep gak aktif. Dia lalu pergi ke toko ice cream tempat dia dan minnie biasa makan ice cream, tapi tetep gak ada juga. Dia mulai putus asa mencari minnie.

"aduh minnie kamu dimana seh?". Gumamnya lirih. "Mianhae... minnie-ah, aku sudah membuatmu marah, mian aku sudah mengacuhkanmu". Katanya lirih. Matanya panas, butiran kristal bening sudah mengendap diujung matanya.

"Ah... aku belum mengunjungi toko cake yang biasa aku dan minnie datangi, hah... kenapa ku bisa melupakan tempat itu. Semoga minne ada disana" ujarnya penuh harap. (sorry ya Kyu gak bakalan semudah itu aku temuin kamu ma minnie,,,,, siapa suruh acuhin minnie. *dasar author gila*).

Dia pun memacu mobilnya (entah deh darimana dapat mobil, main muncul aja neh mobil?) dengan cepat kearah toko cake tersebut. Ketika sampai bergegas dia turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki toko tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi dengan wajah kecewa dia kembali keluar dari toko tersebut karena yang dicarinya tak jua kunjung ditemukannya. Mungkin minnie sudah kembali ke dorm, lebih baik aku pulang aja.

Dia sampai didorm. Tapi dorm masih sepi karena yang lain pada belum balik. Lampu juga belum menyala menandakan bahwa belum ada satu makhluk pun yang pulang ke dorm tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai dia masuk kedalam dorm dan berjalan kearah kamarnya bersama Sungmin. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Dipandangnya ranjang sungmin yang ada diseberang ranjangnya.

" minnie ya... kamu dimana? Kenapa kamu menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum balik-balik. Maafkan aku minnie-ah, ku mohon pulanglah". Gumamnya lirih. Dan tanpa dia sadari butiran kristal bening berjatuhan mengaliri pipinya. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melepas bajunya. Dia berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia membuka pinti lemari itu, DANNNNNNN...

"huwaaaaaa..." teriaknya. Dia kaget setengah hidup, matanya melotot menatap kedalam lemari itu, badanya bergetar sangking kagetnya... dan taukah anda saudara-saudara apa ang ada di lemarinya itu?

"". Teriaknya gaje.

Minnie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Dia melihat ke sumber suara, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat kyuhyun yang ada didepannya. " yah... aku ketauan deh", Pikirnya kecewa. Dia berjalan keluar dari lemari tersebut dan merenggangkan badannya di ranjangnya. Dia merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya, gimana gak dia meringkuk didalam lemari selama berjam-jam.

Kyu melihat kearah minnie. Dia bersyukur ternyata minnienya kembali tapi di satu sisi dia sangat jengkel terhadap minnienya itu karena minnie dia harus memutari taman selama tiga jam dan dia juga terpaksa mendatangi satu persatu toko yang sering mereka kunjungi dia juga sudah membuatnya menagis bodoh menyesali kesalahannya. Ternyata dan ternyata sodara-sodara? Minnie ngumpet didalam lemari pakaian. (hahaha... kasian deh lo Kyu... hehehe,,,, kamu pasti gak nyangka kan kalo aku ngumpetin minnie di dalam almari,,,, hehehe *devil laugh*).

"MINNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". Teriaknya dengan mata melotot hampir keluar dari kelopaknya "eh gak ding... ehehe", nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan marah.

"apaan seh Kyu? Ribut tau, aku ngantuk ne". Kata minnie acuh.

"MINNIE... KAMU SANGAT KETERLALUAN, KAMU TAU AKU CEMAS MEMIKIRKANMU, DAN KARENA KAMU AKU HARUS MEMUTARI TAMAN SELAMA TIGA JAM, KARENA KAMU JUGA AKU HARUS MENDATANGI SETIAP TOKO YANG SERING KITA KUNJUNGI HANYA UNTUK MENCARI MU. DAN KARENAMU JUGA AKU SAMAPI MENAGIS.". teriaknya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Minnie hanya melongo mendengar kyu teriak-teriak didepan mukanya. Lama dia mencerna semua kata-kata kyu hingga akhirnya...

"HWAHAHAHAHA...". minnie tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Air matanya sampai mengalir. Dia tak menyangka kalau aksi ngambeknya dan keputusannya untuk sembunyi didalam almari itu membuat kyu sampai mengkhwatirkannya sampai segitunya.

END.

Hehehe... gimana gaje lo?

Hahaha... jangan lupa komennya di wall group ya?

Sungmin : YAAAAAAAAA... author gila, teganya kamu ngumpetin aku dalam lemari, kamu pikir badan aku boneka apa sampai muat masuk dalam lemari?

Author : *senyum-senyum gaje*

Kyuhyun : Sudahlah minnie terima nasib aja... hwahahaha

Sungmin : gak bisa Kyu,,,,,,,, kamu gak marah apa dapat peran kayak gitu? Muterin taman sampe tiga jam dan alakadarnya?

Kyuhyun : oh... iya ya... tapi gak papa deh, yang penting kamu menderita ngumpet dalam almari *kembali tertawa gaje*

Sungmin : *merengut mendengar kata-kata kyu*

OK... Sekian. Ditunggu komennya ya?


End file.
